Hermione and Harry
by drcgirl
Summary: Its about their 6th year (and the summer b4 it). They find out that they like eachother.. ginny is heartbroken at first, but then moves on... also, someone they knew before, comes back into their lives! if you want to find out more, read it!
1. Summer

(This takes place right before Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts is about to start)  
  
Harry had been with the Dursleys all summer. He hated it. It was so boring, but at least this year they didn't mind all the owls he had coming. Some were about how sorry people were about Sirius, others were from Ron and Hermione updating Harry on what was going on outside of Privet Dr. Ron, Hermione and Harry decided to meet at George and Fred's 3W shop, at 12, the Monday before school started.  
  
Harry traveled to London and arrived at the twin's shop at 11:30. He decided he had a lot of time to shop around before going to the tables outside so he went in. He was amazed at all they had accomplished. The store was a fair size and the twins had created so many new items. He decided to get some ice cream that made you have hiccupping fits for 5 minutes. Seemed like the least harmful thing there to buy.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It was 12:05. The ice cream was melting but Harry didn't really care. He just wanted to see his friends again. Finally, he saw Hermione running down the street to the shop. Or at least, Harry thought it was Hermione. She had grown quite a bit, and looked a lot different. She had straightened her hair!  
  
Out of breath, Hermione ran and said, "Hey Harry, I'm sorry I'm late, the floo network was a madhouse and I ended up a few streets over. I wouldn't be surprised if Ron was a little lost too."  
  
"It's ok. No biggie... I'm just glad to see you," said Harry, (an awkward silence for a little,) "Well you certainly look a lot different! Not different in a bad way, trust me its good."  
  
Hermione said, "Thanks, I thought I'd do a little experimenting. You're not looking too bad yourself."  
  
"Do you want some ice cream?" said Harry.  
  
Hermione said, "Thank you, I'm starved," and started to eat. With her mouth full, she said, "Oh, there's Ron," pointing to a person with soot all over his clothes and hair, and a rip in his shirt. 


	2. Late Night Talks and Love

Ok, here's chapter 2. Again, I don't own any of these characters, etc etc.. also, if you could review these so far, that would be great!  
  
Since Hermione couldn't sleep, she went down to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. Needless to say, she was quite surprised to see Harry also at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of milk. She was taken aback to see that he was just wearing some boxers, no shirt.  
  
"Err, Hi. What are you doing up so late?" said Hermione.  
  
Harry replied, "I couldn't sleep. You too?"  
  
Hermione said, "Ya, so many things are going through my head right now. I mean it will be wonderful to get back to school, but also hard. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Exactly," agreed Harry.  
  
There was a long silence for a little, as they both just sat there sipping their milk.  
  
"I've been thinking lately..." started Harry.  
  
"Really, that is so amazing, I am so proud of you Harry!" interrupted Hermione.  
  
Harry said, "Haha. But no, this is serious Hermione. I think... I-I think.."  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione said gently.  
  
"IthinkImightlikeyou," rushed Harry.  
  
Hermione said, "Whoa, slow down, I didn't quite catch that."  
  
Harry took a big breath and said, "Please don't laugh, but I think I might like you."  
  
With a surprised, but soft look on her face, Hermione said, "Really? Because I was thinking the same thing. That was one reason I couldn't sleep."  
  
Harry said, smiling, "Same with me. I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
As Harry and Hermione lean in to kiss, Ginny came down the stairs. She's surprised to see them down there, and even more surprised to see them about to kiss. She said, "Oh... um, I was just coming down to get a glass of milk. I'll be gone in a few seconds." Ginny got the glass of milk, but then ran up the stairs and Harry and Hermione saw a few tear drops, falling down her face.  
  
"Oh man, I feel bad," said Harry.  
  
Hermione replied, "Don't be, it's ok. But I'm going to go up there and talk to her, since she's my roommate and all."  
  
Harry said, "Ok, ya I'm going to go back to bed now too. I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"See ya," said Hermione and then she kissed Harry on the cheek and walked up the stairs. 


	3. Two Weasleys Sad

Hermione went into the room. Ginny was sitting on her bed, batting away a few tears.  
  
Hermione said, "Ginny. I'm sorry. Are you ok? I mean, it's just that, I really like Harry, and it turns out he likes me too."  
  
"It's ok, Mione. I mean, I know that it's not like you are trying to make me sad. I'm happy for you two. I really am," replied Ginny.  
  
"I'm glad that you're not mad at me. I'd never try to hurt you. I just couldn't sleep, so I went down there. He was down there too. We just talked, and said that we liked each other. Nothing happened really, said Hermione.  
  
Ginny said, "I know. I mean I'm sad that it wasn't me, but I really am happy for you. You're so lucky!"  
  
"Thanks. I'm really tired now so good night," said Hermione.  
  
"Night," Ginny yawned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
That next morning at breakfast everything seemed pretty normal. No one but Ginny noticed that Harry and Hermione kept looking at each other across the table. And in a different way than before. But Ginny was ok with it. She knew she'd find another.  
  
They spent the next week shopping, and playing Quidditch in the field near the Weasley's house that was surrounded by trees. Everyone had a lot of fun. Harry asked Hermione out and she (obviously) agreed. One night after they had been out on a walk Harry went up into his room and Ron was there. They got ready for bed, brushed their teeth, etc.  
  
Then Ron said, "Harry, I think I like someone. Like a lot."  
  
"Who is it, Ron?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said softly.  
  
Harry replied, "Oohhh. Ron, I've been meaning to tell you this lately. One night when I woke up, I went downstairs. Later Hermione came down, she couldn't sleep either. We talked for a while. And, well..."  
  
"Just get to the point," said Ron.  
  
"Well, we like each other. And a few days ago, I asked her out. She agreed so we're going out. I'm sorry!" said Harry.  
  
Ron said, "It's ok. I just wish you would have told me. Obviously there will be others. You know, Lavender is really pretty. I'll talk to her. Ya, I think I might like her too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
(The next day on a walk after breakfast) Harry slipped his hand into Hermione's.  
  
Harry said, "Mione how is Ginny about us? I mean I feel kind of bad."  
  
Hermione replied, "Oh, no, it's ok. She's doing really well. She says that obviously she'll find another. She's pretty smart for a fifth year!"  
  
Harry said, "That's good. But I still feel bad. I mean two Weasleys are sad about us being together. And we are staying at their house."  
  
Hermione said, "Two!?! Oh no, Ron likes me? Ohhh.."  
  
"Yes, he does, but again, don't worry about it. I mean, ya he's said, but he'll be fine. He's thinking about Lavender," said Harry.  
  
"Ok, but let's just not make it too obvious cause that could be looked at like we're just shoving it in their faces that we're going out," said Hermione.  
  
"Ya, that's a good idea," agreed Harry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Harry and Hermione just carried on during their normal day things. Sometimes after dinner they would go on a walk, or go up to the loft in the Weasley's house. They would talk, or kiss, or drink butterbeer. Once Charlie came up and caught them snogging. But he just laughed and went away. This was how it was when they were with the Weasley's but they didn't know if it'd be different when they went back to Hogwarts.  
  
When they are at the Weasley's house, Harry and Hermione get owls saying that they are prefects! Harry is happy, but Ron is disappointed that he wasn't again, and that they get to spend more time together.  
  
The next day they start packing all their stuff, and getting ready because the day after that, they left for Hogwarts. 'Oh, to be home again.' Harry thinks. 


End file.
